Boris the Goose
Boris Goosinov, or Uncle Boris as he is called by Muk, Luk, and sometimes Balto, is a Russian-born snow goose who raised Balto from a pup. He is the tritagonist of the first film, the dueteragonist of the sequel and the second sequel while the third he was a plot point. He speaks with a heavy Russian accent. In the first film. He was voiced by the late Bob Hoskins and currently Charles Fleischer in the sequels. Personality Boris in the first film, had great faith in Balto when he left to save Nome. Boris also was afraid of the local bully Steele. In the 2nd film, Boris told Balto that even though he didn't want to believe it, Aleu would be half-wolf. Boris was also revealed to be superstitious and believed in mystical stuff. In the 3rd film he developed a crush on a goose named Stella, but lied about flying with her to hide his fear of heights. His habit is gulping nervously. So he is bad-tempered, outgoing, responsible, independent, serious, benevolent, organized, rational, intellectual, supportive, fatherly, protective, understanding, sympathetic, loving, careful, faint-hearted and feisty. Appearance Boris has the appearance of the average snow goose with white feathers with black tipped wings, tail-feathers and eyebrows, but has a little tuff on his head, and a slight crick in his neck. Also visible is his bags from age under his eyes, making him look quite old. Biography Early Years (Simon Wells intended) Boris was an outcast (like Balto) but he once found Balto and raised him. (Phil Weinstein intended) Little is known about his past. ''Balto Boris would be seen alongside Balto all the time. When Balto would go to town he would convince him to go with him but when they get there Boris would be worried very much on what's gonna happen to him. He later almost be beheaded until Balto ends up saving him but he is still worried about Balto and him wanting to be a sled dog. When he is separated from Balto he tries to find him only to see him running alongside the sled dog race and would scare him but when Balto is on the sidelines he shouts at him to just be on the sidelines. Once they reunite Boris wants to tell Balto something but he pauses but when Balto hears Rosy calling Jenna he would run to her then Boris would fallow him. Once they leave they would be antagonized by Steele but when Boris saw Balto getting angry he rushes in tells him that they should just leave. When they're back Boris sees a wolf pack and Balto sees them but the wolf pack offers Balto a part of their pack but Balto refuses then Boris wonders what is he. When they're back to their place, Boris sees Balto depressed and he tries to cheer him up but it's doesn't work then Boris gets tired of trying to cheer him up. Later, Balto was looking at something then Boris is what is he looking and he replied "Jenna". He tells that he should go make a move but then Balto says that she isn't his type then Boris wonders why he said that but he finds out that is because of the wolf hybrid, Boris almost admits that he would look handsome to be a hybrid as he wishes to be half-eagle. He would later go with Balto in the try-outs for fastest dog but he then tells Balto that regardless Balto would NEVER be in the team even if he did or didn't win but as he sees him entering himself he is sadden and wishes him luck. When he is specting the race, he sees a dog kicking Balto by the face and causing him to lose but Boris saw that and calls him out but no ones can hear him after that he sees Balto trying to get back to first place and he tries to do shortcuts to do so and Boris is happy to see Balto doing that to win the race. Later, Balto wanted to go to find Steele but Boris was worried that what would Steele do to him but Balto then shows Rosy to Boris then Boris changed his mind and wanted to go to save the town. As he follows Balto to find Steele's team, he'll be involved in Muk and Luk's games but he'll get angered by it then he unnoticed that a bear was behind him, he screams loud which where Balto notices. Boris gets trapped in a dead weed and the bear swipes the weed also trapping Muk and Luk. Balto tries to save Boris and Muk & Luk but gets slapped back by the bear. The bear stomps its foot near Boris trapped as its prepared to swipe when Balto bits its foot and knocks the bear down pinning Balto. Jenna later frees Balto from the Bear and Boris, Muk & Luk nearly get stomped on by the bear as it steps back where they are trapped. Jenna is tossed off freeing Boris and the bear goes back for Balto. Boris was scared that Balto is on a frozen lake then later the lake was cracking from the Bear's weight as it was to heavy. As the cracking were surrounding Balto, they rushed to save him but they were later to recue him and was flipped down underwater. Boris worries about him till he sees Muk and Luk dive in the water and he begins to worry about them also as they can swim and Jenna would be surprise that hearing polar bears that can't swim. He tries to put his head underwater but he doesn't see anyone then they begin to hear cracking behind them and they see Muk and Luk with Balto, Boris and Jenna rush to them but Boris slips and begins to come to them fast which would cause Luk to put too much pressure on Balto. As Balto stand up he rushes towards Balto and tries to get him to breathe but he was still alive, he was worried about him but is glad to see him okay. After all that, Muk and Luk were ordered by balto to bring Jenna back home, Balto advise them not to take a break but Balto insist that he should go with them but he thought Balto needs help but Balto insures him that they needed more help than him. Boris agrees to go with them back home but he tells Balto that dogs can't do it alone but maybe wolves can. When Boris bring Jenna home with Muk and Luk, they went to the place were dogs talk about that's important and Jenna tells them that Balto wants to help them but they mock this. However, it pretty unsumed that they saw Steele come in and were shocked to see him, maybe also shocked to hear about Steele told about Balto and what he did. Later, Boris worries about Balto along with Muk and Luk but Boris hears a howl and recognize that it's Balto and looks back and happily announces that Balto's back. He is happy to see Balto as the hero of the town along with Muk and Luk. Balto II: Wolf Quest Boris realized that Balto was sleeping more than what he used to and wonders what's happening with him. Later, they head to town and a Scottish Terrier appears and he annoys him but he then says that the "stalk landed" and Balto rushes towards Jenna then Boris wonders what's important of this then he remembers. He is glad to see Balto staring a family with Jenna. As he saw the pups, he asked Balto if Aleu was more wolf than dog then Balto assures him she's more dog but they'll get interrupted by her howling, as no one wanted to adopt her, Boris toke care of her till she was full grown, Boris was now struggling with Aleu as she is grown and acts differently but he'll still try to handle it. When a hunter was nearby, Balto was fighting off the hunter with the aid of Muk & Luk and Boris as they all succeeded then they'll run off. Later, they try find Balto and Aleu but they feel that something is blocking them, Balto assures that tell Jenna that he'll find her and bring her back. Sooner, Jenna was worried about both of them but Boris insist that they'll be alright and they both have to handle. Balto III: Wings of Change Boris was presumably taking a shower, when he pulls his head out of the water, he'll see Stella. Boris was interested in her but when she asks him to fly with her, he was worried that Stella might reject him for not knowing how to fly so he heads to a sleeping Balto to help him. When he practices to overcome his fear of heights, he always failed and either had a choice to tell Stella the truth. When Stella asks him again he makes an excuse that his wing hurts. When he tells Balto his plan about lying to her, Stella overheard the conversation and starts to get angry at Boris for lying to her and would fall on Duke's plane. When Duke was lost, he was unconscious for the rest of the movie and once he was recused, Balto tells Muk & Luk and Stella to take him back. Later, Boris would apologies for lying to her and after that, they would fly off together. Relationships Balto is Boris's adopted-son. Sometimes Balto would convince him to go into town, later he would see Balto racing against a sled team, this would worry him and tell him to stay the sidelines. Later, Steele would come to them and be hostile to them but Boris was there for him, he notices Balto staring at something and ask what which he replied with "Jenna", he realize that he had a crush on Jenna but Balto was nervous of the results but Boris gave him motivation and hope that his "half-and-half" can presumably attract her as he wished he was half eagle. Boris would assist him in his dangerous adventure but if he was in danger Balto would protect Boris from danger even if it means putting his life in the line. When Balto went alone he ensures him that dogs can't do this alone but maybe wolves can. When Balto's gone, he worries about him so much but he's happy to see him coming back. After the events, he'll wonder why is he sleeping a lot than how he used to but Balto brushes off the answer, while heading back to Nome, they come across a totem. They were really wondering what the animals meant but after that they encounter a terrier, he tell them the "stalk landed" and seeing Balto mentioning and racing to Jenna, Boris wonders what he means until he realizes why he was in a rush. Until he makes it, he saw that Balto & Jenna have became parents, he was happy for them. But when he saw Aleu, he wonders if she is more like her dad, but Balto insures that she's more dog until being interrupted by her howl. A year later, Aleu was still without an owner but he helps Balto taken care of her. Jenna Even when they hardly interacted, when Boris heard her name Balto was cheered up but much later he finds out the Balto has a crush on her but Balto had doubts about her being with him then Boris gave him hope that she might be with him as his wolf-side may attract her. Overall, he will be happy to see Balto with Jenna. after that they encounter a terrier, he tell them the "stalk landed" and seeing Balto mentioning and racing to Jenna, Boris wonders what he means until he realizes why he was in a rush. Until he makes it, he saw that Balto & Jenna have became parents, he was happy for them. When Balto and Aleu were gone for a long time, he come fronts Jenna telling her that they'll be back. Steele Even when they hardly interacted, Boris has hatred towards him as he antagonist him when he didn't do anything to him but he's also worried what he can do to Balto when he finds him. Rosy Despite not knowing her so much, Boris sees how much she matter to Balto. Muk & Luk It's presumed that he's afraid of them due to how they like him so much and how much force they use when they're around them. He shames them for not knowing how to swim despite that they're bears. He also hates that every time they play, they involve Boris in it and not being aware of anything overall, Boris cares about them even if he's hostile to them. Aleu When Boris saw her, he wanted to know if She is more wolf than dog but Balto assures him that she's a dog but he'll be interrupted by her howl. when people didn't want to adopt her it was presumed that Balto and Boris toke care of her. Stella Coming soon }} Trivia *Boris's voice actors, Bob Hoskins in the first film and Charles Fleischer in the sequels, both starred together in Disney's and Touchstone's film ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit as Eddie Valiant and the voice of Roger Rabbit, respectively. *In the closed captions for Balto II: Wolf Quest, it says that Boris has a Yiddish accent. As in Balto he has a Russian accent. *When Boris' describes himself, his last name is Goosinov. This would make him the only character with a confirmed last name. Gallery Click Here Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Balto II: Wolf Quest Characters Category:Balto III: Wings of Change Characters Category:Brave Heroes Category:Birds Category:Appeared In All Three Movies Category:Animals